


欢迎回家

by ziran96117



Category: Guns N' Roses, Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: Axl巡演结束回家了。
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Axl Rose
Kudos: 4





	欢迎回家

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602933) by [AbuseAndReuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuseAndReuse/pseuds/AbuseAndReuse). 



> 译注：很甜很温柔，给课咳tag添砖加瓦，这一篇真的很宁静很舒适，翻译的时候在听科特科本版的seasons in the sun。

Axl Rose从来不是一个沉默的人。他以四处奔跑跺脚代替了走，他在唱歌时常常尖叫，类似种种。但当他安静地走进房子，小心翼翼地关好门，把包放在厨房地板上，爬上楼梯，他觉得自己好像隐形忍者。他刚经历一场长长的、活力四射的巡演，如今终于回家了。他走进女儿的房间。考虑到Willow还那么小，他真的很内疚离开她。他在婴儿床边弯下腰亲吻她的额头，帮她掖好被子，轻轻地离开房间。之后他走向和男友共享的卧室里。他在门口站了一会儿，注视着沐浴在月光里的年轻男人，欣赏着他从巡演一开始就极度渴望的人，他终于走进房，脱了衣服，滑进床上。他伸出手去触碰爱人的手臂。他们一接触Kurt就紧张地绷紧，但当Axl的手指温柔地划过他的皮肤时他不久就放松下来。Kurt微笑着翻了个身，看着他的男友。

“嗨。”他低语。

“嘿。”

“你到家了。”

Kurt完完全全地转过来，所以现在他俩面对面，扣紧手指。

“你听上去很吃惊。”Axl说。他的声音很温柔，特意留给Kurt的温柔。

“你不希望我回家吗？”

Kurt垂下眼帘凝望着，几乎像是他有些羞涩了。

“我做了个梦。”他说。

“哪种梦呢？”

“你没回到我身边那种。你找了别的什么人那种。你一点儿都不想要我了、你从来没想要过我那种。”

“Kurt……”Axl开始说话。他惊异于他们作为爱人所克服的一切，Kurt却仍在想某一天Axl会抛弃他。

“你知道那绝不会发生。你就是我想要的一切了。”

他把Kurt的手举到唇边亲了亲。

“我知道，”Kurt回答着，“但有的时候我情不自禁地去琢磨。”

他们沉默了一会儿，直到他们听到Willow在哭。

“我去看看她。”

Axl抓住机会，适时地去看看他的女儿，赶去她的房间。

“嘿，baby girl，”他抱起女儿，“又在为什么哭呢，嗯？”

在看见了爸爸之后Willow马上安静下来，露出一个大大的笑容，拉着Axl的长头发。

“是的，我知道。我也很想你们俩。”

他轻轻摇晃并哄着他的女儿，直到她再次入眠才把她安置好。

“你不在这里时她和平常不一样。”

Kurt倚在门边，Axl无法控制自己用目光描摹他的身体，他好像有一辈子那么长的时间没有碰过Kurt了。

“我觉得她有些担心，”kurt继续说，“我觉得她在担心我也会消失。”

“我真的很抱歉离开 ，”Axl说，走向Kurt，把手臂环在男友细瘦的腰上。

Kurt笑了，手臂勾上Axl的脖子。

“那不是你的错，”他轻轻地说，“唯一重要的就是你回家了。”

他们终于吻在一起。爱和情欲混合在一起，激烈地碰撞。他们是如此沉溺于彼此，以至此时此刻没有什么能够将他们分开。当他们一起不慌不忙地跌在床上时，他们就是他们。

他们有整夜在对方的身体里重新熟悉自我，攘括了粗糙的亲吻和温柔的爱抚，猛烈地撞击以及舒缓的轻哼。Kurt喘息着，“天啊，我真的想你。”Axl弯下身子，给他的男友最温柔的亲吻，在他耳边轻声说，“我也很想你。”

当筋疲力竭侵蚀了他们后，他们缓缓入眠，已经是清晨时分，细小的光束鱼贯而入地穿过窗户。Kurt把他的脑袋枕在男友胸前，Axl温柔地用手指梳理他的头发。他们都粗重地喘着气，浑身汗淋淋的。Kurt的头发汗湿了粘腻在一起，睁着明亮的蓝眼睛抬头看向Axl，困倦地笑着说“欢迎回家”，Axl轻柔地吻他，再一次完完全全地爱上他。


End file.
